


Believe

by HufflesPuffles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cussing, Divorce, Fluff, Masturbation, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflesPuffles/pseuds/HufflesPuffles
Summary: Cassie Lyle is a strange Hufflepuff, and yet no one seems to notice her. She's clumsy, says weird insightful things to people she doesn't know, and can be sitting right beside you without you ever knowing she's there. Her twin Carie is a different matter entirely. Albus "ever-curious" Potter finds their paths crossing one day and his curiosity gets the better of him. What is the nonsense she's spouting, and better yet why does it make him and everyone else she talks to feel better? Why is James butting in and getting close with the Lyle twins? It's all so curious.





	1. The Strange Case of Cassiopeia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I haven't written a fic in years. I just started writing this last week and at the insistence of my wife I've managed to keep going. I found myself getting inspired by Believe By Mumford & Sons for this particular story. I'm unsure at present how long it will be and I will update when I can. I will update tags and ships as I go along because I don't want to put all my surprises out in the beginning. So I hope you enjoy!  
> -HufflesPuffles

_ I am going to be so-o late!  _ Cassie’s mental scream rattled around inside her head as she rushed down the corridor towards the potions classroom.  _ Carie told you to wake up, but did you listen?! No-o!  _ She stopped abruptly dropping her bag to the floor and pulling her brown hair into a messy bun on the side of her head, her wand between her teeth. Hurriedly smoothing her uniform and pulling her Hufflepuff robes into a decent state rather than sliding down her shoulders, she straightened her tie, picked up her bag, placed her wand in her pocket and began once again racing off toward the dungeons. 

The corridors were close to being empty so if she happened to have one of her classic clumsy moments at least no one would be around to see it. She sighed mentally and thanked Merlin for getting her to the right corridor with barely a moment to spare. Her joy was short lived as her robe slipped off her shoulder as she turned a corner went under her right foot and she tripped only to fall into the arms of the most cocky Gryffindor the world had ever seen. 

“Well aren’t I the luckiest boy this morning?” James Potter smirked and helped Cassie stand back up. “Watch your footing there little badger I won’t always be here to catch you.” Cassie’s face glowed crimson as she stuttered through an apology and raced into the potions classroom. With barely a moment to spare she took a seat next to her twin who rolled her eyes at her as she began catching her breath.

“Cassie you have got to start waking up earlier!” Carie began while helping her set up her cauldron and get out her books. “One of these days they are going to catch me sneaking in to wake you, and I will not be expelled due to your sleeping habits.” Cassie nodded and took out some parchment, ink, and a quill.

“I’m sorry Care… I was having such a good dream… I’ll do better next time. I promise.” Cassiopeia Lyle was nothing if not a keeper of promises. Since they had arrived at Hogwarts at the age of eleven she had snuck into the Slytherin dorms wearing her sister's spare set of robes to make sure she was coping well (as they had never been separated before). They had both promised their father that they would look out for one another before he died, and that was exactly what they did. If Carinae saw her sister struggling or looking more tired than normal she would always sneak into the Hufflepuff dorms and do her best to wake her so she at least wouldn’t miss class, though she couldn’t always make it early enough to get her up before breakfast. Carie sighed and grabbed her sister’s hand.

“I know, fifth year is stressful. If you ever need me you know I’ll help you.” Cassie smiled and squeezed her sister’s hand as Professor Slughorn walked in. 

“I see we are all here  _ on time _ for once.” He said nodding toward Cassie who sunk down low in her seat as everyone turned to look at her. He walked to his chalkboard and wrote  _ Ageing Potion  _ on it and turned around. “This is an easy one to get wrong. If brewed improperly it can reverse the process and we may just have to let Madam Pomfrey swaddle you in the Hospital wing for the night.” A few tables burst out in laughter at the thought of seeing some of their classmates as babies, others eyes were wide with fear at the prospect of being bottle fed and in diapers. Not everyone can be good at potions. “Now if you will please turn to page 37 of your text we shall begin.” Cassie looked over at her sister biting her lip. Cassie was not good at potions but Carie was. Her twin nodded her head as if to say  _ “Watch closely and do as I do.” _ Cassie nodded and went to the storage cupboard with her to grab the things they would need from their supplies. She didn’t really need to, Carie always grabbed double of everything.

“So I heard you mumbling apologies in the hallway what was that about?” Cassie blushed and thought back to the cocky boy that had caught her.

“Nothing I tripped on my robes and some Gryffindor boy caught me. He was very cocky, and arrogant.” 

“Sounds like my brother. Hi Carinae, who is this?” Cassie stood stock still and in her head she was screaming,  _ Merlin’s beard what have I done?!  _ Carie placed her hand on her sister’s arm to get her to relax.

“This is my twin sister Cassie. Cassie may I introduce you to Albus Potter?” Cassie turned slowly her cheeks once again ablaze as she looked at the dark haired, green eyed Slytherin before her. They had seen each other before but the boy was looking at her as if she had dropped out of the sky.

“I-I’m pleased to meet y-you.” She stuttered out and curtseyed. “I’m s-so sorry if I upset you or…” Albus put up a hand.

“No need. James can be both cocky and arrogant. I’m glad I’m not the only one who notices.” He put out his hand and she took it lightly and not letting their hands linger. “It’s nice to meet you too, Cassie. Carie you never told me you had a sister.” Carie shrugged and carried all their supplies back to their table. Albus was sitting close to their table with a pale haired boy, Scorpius, who was already working his way through his potion. 

“You never asked so I didn’t see the point.” Carie said as she began to chop Valerian root. Cassie started mimicking her sister’s motions and heating her cauldron after placing the same amount of measured Honeywater inside.

“But we’ve been in the same house going to almost all the same classes for almost five years. How did I not notice? Scorp, how did I not notice this?” His blonde haired friend looked up his grey eyes looking over at them smiling.

“Al, you mean to tell me that we have had classes with both these lovely ladies for all this time and you never noticed that our dear Carinae has a Hufflepuff clone?” Scorpius held out his hand to Cassie and she shook it, again lightly, smiling.

“You mean you did, and you never once thought to mention it?”

“I thought you knew. She and I have talked several times.”

“How was I supposed to know?”

“They're always standing, or sitting together Al. We’ve even sat with the two of them in the library before.”

“What?” Scorpius laughed at the look of frustration and mild panic crossing his best friend's face and then looked to Cassie who was blushing and looking like she would rather be anywhere but here.

“Carie’s sister is shy, Al. She doesn’t speak often, fades into the background, and even though you see her all the the time I’m willing to bet you just mistake her for Carie. Sorry if we’re making you uncomfortable Cassie.” Al too looked over at her as she shook her head and started to place her chopped Valerian root in her cauldron when Carie caught her arm shaking her head no. 

“It’s okay. I’m just not... that interesting. Carie’s always been more social than I am…” She spoke softly and followed her sister's lead crushing fairy wings. Carie rolled her eyes.

“You are just as interesting as I am. Honestly I don’t know where all this low self esteem came from but I hate it.” She said angrily and slowly poured the crushed fairy wings into the cauldron stirring, Cassie mimicking her.  _ Why are we talking about this now…  _ She thought embarrassed. Cassie didn’t know these boys that well. She knew of them, but she wasn’t going to trust them with her secrets.

“If you think so.” Cassie said simply and started adding infusion of wormwood at the same time as Carie.

“Your both incredible.” Albus said watching them in awe that they were so insync. Carie laughed.

“You would think so you dork. But if you don’t get a move on and stop watching us you're not going to have anything to present at the end of class.” Al’s eyes got wide as he turned to his cauldron he hadn’t even started yet and Scorpius was almost done.  _ Fuuuuuck!  _ He thought as he scrambled around trying to work together some semblance of an Ageing Potion. Scorpius laughed and started helping him so maybe his best friend wouldn’t have to spend the night in the infirmary.

“Just what was James doing down here anyway?” Scorpius asked as he chopped valerian root. Albus looked up for a second then back down at his book.

“Just a letter from mum and dad. He needs to see me about it after classes are over today.” Scorpius’ eyebrow shot up quizzically. 

“Sounds serious.”

“I’m assuming.” Al felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Cassie standing there looking awkward.

“I’m sure it will be alright. Sometimes things happen that we don’t expect, but to live is to learn. Don’t worry.” She spoke softly, smiled gently and seemed to lift all his worries away in an instant.

“Thanks.” He said smiling back. She nodded and and smiled brilliantly before going back to her table to sit and await the end of class. Al looked over at his best friend confused by what had just happened.

“I asked Carie about that once. You remember when my mom died?”  Scorp spoke quietly, and Al nodded. “Well I hadn’t told anyone but you and Rose. But one day Cassie came up to me and did almost the same thing except she said, “I’m so sorry about your mother. The pain you are feeling will never truly leave you, but she would want you to be happy. She loved you and would want you to have a spectacular life despite not being here to witness it. All will be well.” Smiled at me, hugged me and went on about her business. Carie told me she’s always been like that, able to zero in on someone feeling bad in anyway and somehow lifts their burdens from them.” 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about that? It seems important, a strange girl randomly knowing your secrets.” Al looked back over at the girls and saw the small brunette Hufflepuff sitting quietly, listening to her sister and kicking her feet out gently underneath the table. 

“I don’t know it seemed like a really private thing, but I felt so much better afterwards that I was able to handle things better than I had been.” Scorp shrugged his shoulders and went back to helping Al finish his potion. Al’s mind was whirring with the implications. Sure Hufflepuffs were known for being kind but this was odd. This girl had a strange kind of magic about her, no one noticed her or the things she did and it made him uneasy. The rest of potions flew by and Professor Slughorn was very impressed with the work of the Lyle sisters and Scorpius, and very surprisingly no one made a bad potion.

“Alright now students it's time for our class to end, I require you to write an essay on Scarab Beetles and their many uses. Good day.” With that the students packed up their belongings and headed out to their next classes. 

“Hey twins wait up!” Al called as the girls were the first to exit. The brunettes turned and waited by the wall for the black and blonde haired boys to catch up.

“What do you need? I need to walk her to Divination before I go to Arithmancy.” Carie said haughtily while Cassie blushed.

“You don’t have to walk me you know… I can get there myself.” Carie glared at her sister then shrugged her shoulders and began playing with a strand of her own hair.

“You have Divination next? So do I! I can go with her if you want Carie and you and Scorp can head on to Arithmancy.” Carie looked at him questioningly as did Scorp,  _ what are you up to?  _ The blonde thought.

“Okay, but you had best look out for her and if you mess with her don’t forget that I know where you sleep, Potter, and I’m not afraid to hurt you.” Carie said narrowing her eyes at him before giving her sister a hug. “I’ll see you for lunch.” Cassie nodded as they split up and went on their separate ways.

“I hope you don’t mind but I need to stop by the kitchens, I didn’t have breakfast this morning.” Cassie said softly as they made their detour toward the portrait that hid the kitchens from the students. 

“How do you even know where the kitchens are?”

“Oh they're close to my common room. Every Hufflepuff knows where to find the kitchens.” She said softly as they stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. Al looked at her his eyebrow raised as she began to tickle the pear and then his eyes grew wide as the pear began laughing hysterically before it transformed into a green doorknob. 

“Wow okay.” He said. The Hufflepuff giggled and opened the door to the kitchens ushering him inside before anyone else saw. She quickly went to the corner and began speaking to a house elf while Albus stood there in awe of the glory of the Hogwarts kitchens. She returned shortly handing him a sandwich while she began eating her own.

“I thought you might like something too.” She said after finishing her bite and then ushered him out of the kitchens waving goodbye to the house elves. 

“Thank you.” He said motioning with his head toward the sandwich  he was bringing towards his mouth. She nodded and smiled as they made their way up to the Divination classroom. “Why didn’t I notice you in Divination?” He asked as she finished her last bite.

“Oh, I sit in the back of the class, by myself. I’m usually the first one there. From what I noticed you're usually last in.” She spoke quietly and with the mass of students in the corridor it could be difficult to hear. He laughed and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

“Yeah I usually stand outside talking to Scorp until the last minute. Why don’t we sit together? I’m not very good at Divination maybe you could help me out.” She blushed and nearly tripped on a step but he caught her.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-” Al waved off her apology and they continued up the stairs. “If you would like to sit with me you are more than welcome to, but I don’t wish to inconvenience you I know you usually sit with your cousin Rose.” 

“It’s fine. I’m sure Rose wouldn’t mind. Besides she’s only taking Divination to rebel against my Aunt who hated the subject and didn’t want her to take it.” He laughed and she smiled.

“Alright then. Today is tea leaves. I’ll have two extra cups at my table if you decide to join me.” She said softly and smiled at him before making her way to her table. She didn’t lie it was in the very back of the class which is probably why he hadn’t noticed her. He looked around quickly for Rose who he spotted talking to a Ravenclaw girl near the crystal balls.

“Rose!” He yelled as he jumped out from behind her and she in turn jumped and started swatting at him. He laughed and said hello to the Ravenclaw girl before pulling Rose into a hug. “Sorry,” He laughed, “I’ve made a new friend this morning would you like to join us at her table?” Rose furrowed her brow and waited for him to go on. “She’s a Hufflepuff named Cassie, she’s very nice.”

“Okay, where is she?” Rose asked looking around. Al pointed to the back of the class and saw Cassie wave shyly. Rose raised an eyebrow at him. “She looks just like that girl Carie.”

“Cassie’s her twin.”

“Why didn’t you tell me she had a twin?” 

“I didn't know.”

“Well now we both look like bloody idiots. Let’s go.” Rose grabbed him by his arm and drug him up to Cassie’s table. Cassie stuck out her hand a little timidly.

“Hello I’m Cassie. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Rose.” She said softly with a smile and after Rose shook her hand motioned for them to sit.

“It’s nice to meet you too. Why do you sit all the way back here by yourself?” Rose asked and Cassie blushed. She began fiddling with her empty teacup.

“I don’t really have any friends. I know that’s odd coming from a Hufflepuff but people tend to like Carie better, so I stay out of the way and do my own thing.” She said softly Rose looked at Al and Al shrugged his shoulders.

“Well you have friends now.” Rose grinned and touched Cassie’s hand softly. Cassie’s eye’s went wide a moment before she turned to Rose and smiled.

“Don’t worry. You’ll find them soon. You’ll have so much support that you’ll feel happiness radiating without and within. It’s beautiful and long lasting. Don’t regret others when you have so much to look forward to.” Cassie placed her hand gently on Rose's cheek and smiled so brightly that she could have been the sun itself. Al’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, but Rose who at first looked shocked smiled sweetly, nodded and proceeded to pour the three of them tea. Al continued to stare at Cassie who suddenly looked very tired. 

“Cassie what was that?” She looked over at him a little startled and then her eyes grew wide with fear.

“What was what?” She said looking at him quizzically.

“What you just did with Rose that whole little speech and touching her face.” Cassie’s eyes grew panicked.

“I-it was nothing.” She said trying to smile as she poured some cream and added a cube of sugar to her tea.  _ Oh no… It’s happening again… _ Al stared at her trying to figure her out. “I-i just like helping people that’s all.” She said and sipped her tea. Rose smiled and then glared at Al as if to say,  _ “Why are you making her uncomfortable?” _ Al opened his mouth to say something further when suddenly there was a flurry of Slytherin robes and an angry looking Carinae Lyle was staring into Al’s eyes as she took her sister into her arms.

“What's going on?” She asked him menacingly. He looked once again at Cassie’s face and thought he saw her eyes glazing over.

“I’d like to know the same thing.” Al said smugly. Carie glared daggers at him before looking down at Cassie.

“Pea?” She gently moved a small tuft of hair off her sister’s forehead. Cassie looked at her vacantly which made her once again spring into action. She rushed to where Professor Trelawney was talking whimsically about a student’s parents grim fate, rushed through an explanation about taking her sister to the infirmary and also getting Rose and Albus excused as well. She rushed back over and grabbed up her sister’s things before helping Cassie to her feet.

“You two are coming with us. I may need your help but I ask that for now you avoid touching my sister.” The two nodded and gathered their things following the twins out. As soon as they were a decent enough distance from the classroom She sat Cassie down on a step and turned on the two.

“Tell me what happened. Now.” Caries tone brooked no argument and Rose explained what Cassie had done and Al’s reaction. Once again glaring daggers at her housemate she helped her sister back up and continued down the stairs. “You shouldn’t push people like that. I know you’re dumb but I didn’t think it was that bad.” Al glared at the back of her head.

“I’m not allowed to question a girl saying weird things to people she doesn’t even know? I’m not allowed to think it’s weird?” He retorted. She sighed and Rose elbowed him.

“Cassie’s different, not that you don’t already know that, and not that I’m going to delve into the specifics with you, but when you see someone panicking after doing something strange don’t you think that you shouldn’t push them into talking about something they quite obviously don’t wish to discuss?” Al felt a twinge of guilt about possibly making the girl have a panic attack but then he realized something else and narrowed his eyes, but was beaten to the punch by Rose.

“I know it’s none of our business but just how did you know Cassie may have needed you?” She asked falling into step beside the girls as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh, well I call it my Cassie radar. When she’s in trouble I just know. I think it’s a twin thing to be honest, because Cassie can do it too. My dad said he and his brother were always like that too, despite the fact they weren’t twins.” Rose’s eyes grew wide in fascination. 

“That’s all well and good but I want to know about the strange things your sister does.” Al said coming up on the other side of them. Cassie was walking like she was asleep. Slow and sluggish, her face showing no hint of the cheerful, shy Hufflepuff he had met earlier that morning. “Also why does she look like a zombie? Should I be worried about protecting my brain?” Carie laughed and Cassie let out a soft “ha” before continuing to walk on.

“She’s tired. She hasn’t been getting enough sleep lately and it sap’s a lot of her energy when this stuff happens. Al, you would need to have a brain to actually be worried about zombies.” Rose laughed and Al glared but continued to stare at the strange girl as they made their way to the infirmary.

 

\-----------

 

James Potter wasn’t having the greatest day. It started pretty nice. He had slept well, was prepared for his classes, had a nice steamy shower, and then breakfast. Of Course he enjoys breakfast but when mail arrived a letter from his parents came, and it wasn’t good news. He had been expecting it, but he didn’t think his siblings would and despite the protestations in the letter he had to let them both know. Lily was easy to find and tell to meet him later but it looked like Al had already ran off to his first class, and only Merlin knows where that was. Running a hand through his hair and putting on his most charming smile he walked over to the Slytherin table and happened to find a girl who knew his brother.

“Sorry to bother you, but would you happen to know where Albus is this morning? I need to speak with him.” The brunette sighed and took a sip of her tea.

“He’s in the potions room with Scorpius already. I trust you don’t need further instruction on where to find your brother, Potter?” James was slightly taken aback, that usually wasn’t how girls responded to him.

“Of course not beautiful.” He said and plucked a grape off her plate and tossed it into his mouth. She grimaced and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Potter, you are so barking up the wrong tree.” With that she downed her tea grabbed her bag and set off out of the great hall. James quickly ran and grabbed his things rushing after her. Once he caught up to her she groaned rolling her blue eyes skyward before picking up her pace.

“And just why am I barking up the wrong tree may I ask?” Running a hand once again through his dark hair keeping pace with her.

“Why is it any of your business? Perhaps I should look into talking to Headmistress McGonagall about your current stalking habits of the female population, maybe then you would understand that I’m not interested.” He momentarily stopped in his tracks while a smirk danced on her lips. Then he was back in step with the smaller girl.

“I don’t think this falls under stalking.” He countered. “It’s just a little friendly chit-chat.” She scoffed and stopped outside the potions classroom. 

“I was walking to class, and after telling you that you have no reason to flirt with me, you follow me? I say stalking.” She turned to enter the classroom when placed a hand on the door.

“Not if you think about it clearly. I merely wondered why a beautiful girl such as yourself would leave  _ me _ like that, I noted the direction in which you left so assumed we could talk about it on the way to our mutual destination. I’m not nearly as daft as you believe me to be.” He smiled charmingly as she turned around fury present in her eyes.

“If I wished to continue the conversation I would have stayed in the Great Hall, but seeing as you contaminated my breakfast with not only your presence but your germy hands I determined it was time to go to class. Good day, Potter.” With that she forced open the door and went to her table without a second glance back at him. James had to admit he was intrigued. Opening the door he called to his brother and motioned for him to come outside.

“What is it James?” Al asked apparently also not in the mood for idle chatter.

“What is it with Slytherin’s in the morning? Are your beds made of spikes? It’s the only thing I can possibly think of that you would all be in such foul moods in the morning, but thinking about it, it does make sense. You all live in the dungeons. Surely torture implements must be part of your daily routine?” James laughed at his own joke while Al glared at him.

“What. Do. You. Want. James?” Al asked again clearly more agitated than before. James sighed and shook his head.

“Never can take a joke can you? Well anyway I need to meet up with you and Lily after today’s classes are over. I got a letter from mum and dad that we need to discuss.”

“Why can’t we just talk about it now?”

“Because it’s going to be a long conversation, and we don’t have enough time for it.” Al sighed.

“Alright I’ll meet you later come get me after dinner.” James nodded and sent his brother back inside to start his day. He was just getting ready to run off to his own classes when he came face to face with a Hufflepuff that looked very much like the angry Slytherin girl from before. She was falling so instinctively he put out his arms out to catch her. He smirked when he set her back upright.

“Well aren’t I the luckiest boy this morning?” He said as he moved off to the side to allow her entry into the classroom. “Watch your footing there little badger I won’t always be here to catch you.” 

“I-i’m so very s-sorry I didn’t mean t-to run into you…” She stuttered out and he waved her off as she ran into class.  _ “Very interesting…” _ James thought to himself as he leisurely made his way to Apparition. He never cared if he was late and his teachers had come to expect it. 

Later that evening James slithered over to his brother’s table in the great hall and plopped down beside the angry brunette who once again sighed in frustration. Hands up and his most winning smile in place he leaned his back against the table and braced himself for whatever onslaught was coming.

“Look Potter, I’m not in the mood to trade blows this evening. Stop contaminating my space and be on your way.” She said angrily stabbing at her chicken a little too vigorously. James heard the particularly melodic laugh of Scorpius Malfoy and tilted his head back until he could see him.

“You and Al both have a thing for annoying the piss out of the Lyle twins!” Scorp managed to get out between laughs. James lifted up his head and then spun around to face his brother and brothers best friend.

“Ah so Al’s been annoying you too has he?” James quirked an eyebrow at the girl who just continued to sip her juice ignoring him. Or was she... he could swear every few seconds that poor chicken would get stabbed.

“Her name’s Carinae.” Al said shortly taking a large angry bite out of a roll. James looked between the two wondering what exactly he had missed.

“So nice of you to give out my name to people tiny Potter. Perhaps I should give out yours more often and where people can find you on early Sunday mornings.” Her voice was dripping malice and Al visibly paled and shook his head no muttering an apology under his breath.

“What is going on between the two of you?” James asked. Scorpius rolled his eyes and took a sip of his juice.

“Al’s been annoying Carie’s sister all day, even though he and Rose had to help take her to the infirmary this morning. James looked shocked and then looked at the angry girl.

“I’m so sorry. Is the little badger alright?” She looked at him piercingly. Scrutinizing the look in his eyes from the set of his mouth.

“She’ll…” Suddenly there was a far off look in in her eyes and she was up out of her seat and running from the great hall before anyone really knew what was going on. James got up and followed her purely out of curiosity. He didn’t really have time to be curious as there was a Slytherin bloke levitating upside down near the door to the great hall. James looked from him to the wand wielder who was fending off  two others while the little badger lay on her back looking very pale. James walked up the stairs quickly and started towards the poor girl.

“Back off Potter! Don’t you dare touch her!” She hissed. Suddenly Al, Scorp, and Rose were there and coming up the stairs too.

“Lyle,” He said softly which got her attention, “She needs to go to the infirmary. I can carry her. I promise you I won’t hurt her, but unless you want to be expelled along with these barmy gits you’d best come with me.” Sense returned to her but not enough of it to not send her floating housemate barreling toward Al. Something about her face said she knew somehow that he was involved. James shook his head and slid his left arm under the girl's knees and the other behind her back lifting her up gently and slowly. 

“Come on let’s get this little badger taken care of.” Carie nodded and followed him making sure he wasn’t going to drop the most precious person to her. Rose was beside them in a matter of minutes.

“Carie, is she okay? What happened?” She looked at Rose her expression softening for a moment.

“I don’t know.” Was all she could say as they made it the corridor of the infirmary. Carie burst through the doors and ran to Madam Pomfrey’s office in the back while James lay the passed out Hufflepuff very gently on what he hoped was a very comfortable bed.

“Two times in one day? What exactly happened here?” The elderly witch exclaimed as she rushed over and looked at the worsening state of her patient.

“I don’t know it’s how I found her…” The look on Caries face was mingled pleading, anger, heartbreak, and what he could only describe as the sadistic lust to torture the ones responsible.

“I’ll give her another dose and monitor her for the next forty-eight hours, but Miss. Lyle we will need to speak with the Headmistress about this. Before things get any further out of hand.” Carie nodded and settled down in a chair next to her sister's bed. “The rest of you may go so my patient can rest! Shoo! Shoo!” Madame pomfrey ushered the other students out before they could say anything. James whirled on Al.

“What did you do, little brother?” Al was startled but he certainly did look guilty. “Spill.”

“I just asked some housemates to corner her because she was acting strange. See if she would give anything away. I thought it would be harmless. I didn’t think they would hurt her!” Tears pricked at the corners of Al’s eyes while Scorpius and Rose looked shocked.

“Stay out the little snakes way for a while then, Al. I expect she knows it was you.” Al gulped and ran both hands through his hair before James continued. “I’m not happy with you either. So I’m just going to tell you. We’re not even going to talk about it.” Al looked up at him confused. “Mum and Dad are getting a divorce. Goodnight little brother.” James said shoving his hands in his pockets and walking toward the Gryffindor tower. He was angry but perhaps that was a bit much.  _ He put the poor girl in danger! _ His mind countered as he trudged up the steps to the tower. It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps racing toward him. He turned slightly and noted the bushy head of his cousin Rose barreling towards him.

“James!” She said furiously and he stopped and sighed.

“Yes Rosie?” Exasperated he stopped and sighed in the middle of a moving staircase and ran a hand through his hair before shoving it back in his pocket.

“That was terribly cruel!” He turned and raised his brow at her.  _ Merlin’s beard! When she’s angry she looks just like aunt Hermione!  _ She had her arms crossed over her chest staring at him with such resolve in her blue eyes that he nearly felt the need to go and apologize. Nearly.

“And what he did to the little badger wasn’t?” He countered staring her down with just as much resolve. She faltered a moment mouth gaping like a goldfish which of course made him grin.

“One misdeed doesn’t counter another.” She said haughtily, her ginger hair becoming a tad more frizzy in her anger. James sighed once again rolling his eyes.

“I know that. I was angry at how idiotic he can be.” Rose looked away and gnawed on her bottom lip.

“I agree, he can be thick when it comes to people. He’s just so curious and when neither of them would answer his questions he thought he would experiment, and like an idiot didn’t run it by any of us. I bet Carie is furious…” Her cheeks flushed slightly at the mention of the Slytherin girl making James smirk at her.

“Ah I see now. You have a crush on the little snake!” Rose’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their head when James began to chuckle and turn back around making his way up the staircase before it moved again. “Well then just let me know when you’re ready to talk over your feelings and I’ll do what I can for you.” In the back of his mind he could see her once again mouth gaping like a goldfish unable to conjure words.

 

\-------

 

Cassie awoke to a strange feeling like floating in a pool. She opened her eyes and could see nothing but darkness. Then she felt it. There was a hand over her mouth. She began to panic and did her best to flail her limbs but to no avail, her body wouldn’t move and her throat would allow her no sound. A light slowly flickered around the hand, soft and blue until it fully encompassed him. She then smiled up into the face of her father.

“Daddy…” She said softly noting now that she knew who he was she was able to speak. “Where am I?” He smiled and shook his head at her.

“You wouldn’t understand if I told you sweet one. I see people are noticing your gift.” His eyes darkened slightly but his smile kept in place. Cassie nodded and looked frightened.

“I don’t want to be noticed. I… I just want to be normal, like Carie. She doesn’t have to worry about seeing things when she touches people, or listening to them talking about their worries. I feel it pulling at me and it scares me. I don’t want to be different.” He smiled down at his daughter fondly and moved a stray lock of hair away from her eyes.

“You’ll always be different. You can’t help it. Own who you are Pea. Soon you’ll even be able to use our real name.” Cassie’s eyes grew wide.

“You're sure daddy? You were so afraid of us telling anyone who you were… Who we are.” She said softly and made to move her hand but couldn’t.

“I’m positive. You’ll both be meeting some interesting people soon. I’m sure you’ll know when it’s time to tell the truth.” He bent down slowly his coal black hair falling over his shoulders as he kissed her forehead. “Wake up Pea.”

Cassie’s eyes flew open once more and noticed the candle light in the room. She sat up slowly taking in her surroundings and the aching in her muscles.  _ The infirmary again? How’d I get here?  _ She noticed a small table with some snacks and water as her stomach began to growl. She giggled slightly. As it was the beginning of the year she was the only student there so there wasn’t much need for her to be quiet.

“I see you're awake little badger, you seemed to be having quite the odd dream.” She froze and turned her head toward the familiar voice just as he began taking off his invisibility cloak. “I hope you’ll forgive me for coming in so very sneakily, but I wanted to check on you after everything that happened yesterday.” She blushed and turned her head down.

“I’m sorry if you had to deal with any of that…” She said softly and he moved to sit down in the chair across from her. He noticed she wasn’t stuttering. Where had that gone?

“Don’t worry about it. No trouble at all. So is the stutter only saved for in public?” He grabbed a muffin from the basket on her table and began munching away. She lifted her head up unsure really what he had to do with anything and took a muffin for herself.

“Oh, no. I just get nervous when I inconvenience people it’s involuntary. How did I get here?” She asked softly a pink tinge lighting her cheeks after finishing her first bite. “I remember Carie and the small group of Slytherins but that’s about it.” She took another bite and looked up into the older boy’s very pretty hazel eyes.

“Oh I carried you.” He grinned. Her eyes went wide and she blushed such a pretty shade of red he couldn’t help but wonder if she were blushing all over, or just her face. “Don’t worry your sister let me. You needed to get here and at that point I was the only option to get it done quickly.” She nodded and sipped on some water. “I hope you don’t mind, but can I ask what happened?” She looked a little panicked and then remembering her dream she sighed and decided she needed to talk to someone other than Carie, and James… There was something about him, something she found she could put her trust in.

“If I tell you something can you keep it a secret?” She took another bite of her muffin and chewed it thoroughly while James thought it over. 

“I’ll do my best.” Cassie looked out the window towards the black lake for a moment before turning and looking back at James.

“I’m special…” She started slowly. “For as long as I can remember when I touch someone or even overhear someone talking about their worries I get a glimpse into their future. Sometimes it’s a distant glance, sometimes brief. There’s often what I think are people whispering in my ear during these moments to tell me how to make things better for the person. Carie tells me that I’m often quite cryptic when it happens, and that I leave people feeling better than they have since their ordeal began. Though I never know when I’m doing it. It kind of feels like a strange daydream. I can never really tell when it’s happened and when it hasn’t. That’s why Albus did what he did. He wanted to find out about my ability. I told him and Rose something this morning, and though it seemed to make her happy he only seemed, concerned. It can take it’s toll on me so I try to stay away from people as much as I can. I don’t have friends because it would be too easy for them to use me for my, for lack of a better word, sight. It sounds so cheesy. I’m only trusting you with this because I think that despite how crazy it is you genuinely care about people and don’t mean Carie or myself any harm.” She blushed again when she finished took another bite of her muffin and looked back out the window.

“Wow.”James sunk further into his chair and ran a hand through his dark hair. “Sooo… You’re a Seer?” That isn’t really an odd thing. Seer’s aren’t a really common occurrence, but when one is born they’re often made a big deal of and taken to an elder to help them hone that particular part of their craft.

“Yes, but there’s more to it than that. How I make people feel. That’s not normal for any Seer, especially not for the Seer’s in my ancestry.” She had finished her muffin and began to draw her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around her knees.

“Alright. I get that. What about professor Trelawney isn’t she helping you?”

“Not to be mean, but that woman has only given two prophecies that were correct. I’d be better off learning from a muggle than taking advice from that drunken charlatan. I take Divination for Carie. She worries because I can’t control it.”  James leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and chuckled at her description of their Divination professor.

“Hasn’t your family had someone teach you? Don’t Seer’s spend most of their childhood with other Seer’s? To, you know, learn from them?” She nodded her head.

“In a perfect world, yes. My father didn’t want the Ministry to find out about me. Not after what happened to the Department of Mysteries during the war. In other words, I’m not registered. So my father helped me as much as he could sneaking around into our old family home and grabbing old books by past relatives who were Seer’s.” James stared at her taking in all this new information.

“Surely the school staff knows?” She shook her head no and giggled at the bewildered look on his face.

“I’m sure they have their assumptions. My father told them I have really bad anxiety, which leads me to act strangely.” 

“Your father sounds like an interesting man.” She nodded a sad smile forming on her lips.

“He was.” James stared at her.

“I’m so sorry. What about your mother?” She shook her head.

“Both of my parents are dead, James. It’s just me and Carie.” His heart was breaking for the both of them.

“I’m terribly sorry. When?”

“Mother died when we were very young. I don’t remember her very well at all. Father died two years ago this Christmas.” James swallowed the lump in his throat looking at her. Both of theses girls were so very strong. 

“Who takes care of you?”

“We take care of ourselves. Our parents left us enough to be able to handle things.” His concern must of showed because she smiled. “Don’t worry the caretaker lives with us. He’s a Squib that watches over the house while we’re at school.” 

“He just watches over the house?”

“Yeah, or he’ll cook sometimes or bring us tea while we’re studying our summer lessons. He’ll take us to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies or shopping for new robes. He’s very kind.” She crossed her legs under her and grabbed a small box of biscuits from the table offering him a few.

“So you don’t have a proper guardian at all?” Her smile faltered a little but she shook her head.

“Just because we don’t have two people fawning over us all day and all night doesn’t mean he’s not a proper guardian. Our father trusted him and so do we.” He put up his hands in surrender chuckling a little and took a few biscuits.

“Okay, okay little badger I won’t meddle. So this  _ ancestral home  _ you spoke of, why did your father have to sneak into it? Don’t you live there?” She shook her head and nibbled on her biscuit.

“No, and um you can call me Cassie.” She said blushing. “He had to sneak in because my Uncle left it to someone else without taking my father into account. Carie and I have never been there.” He chuckled again at her slight blush and drank from her water glass.

“Okay, Cassie. Seem’s rude of your Uncle. Why didn’t he ask the person who was given the house to give it back?”

“It’s… Complicated.” She said gently and pulled her hair out of what was left of her messy side bun and tossing it behind her.

“Cassie, what’s that short for?” He asked changing the subject. 

“Cassiopeia.” Her voice was so soft he almost didn’t hear her.

“Cool your both named after constellations.” He smiled and took another sip out of her glass of water. She blushed again.

“Yeah…” She became uncomfortable wondering if she perhaps had divulged too much.

“Cassie Lyle. I’ll keep your secret and make sure my brother stays off your case. Could you do me a small favor though?”

“What is it?” He reached out a hand to touch her. She flinched and panicking scooted back towards the other end of the bed, before it hit her. “Oh.” She reached out her hand and tentatively touched his. Nothing happened.

“So what’s my future?” She looked at him questioningly before dragging him forward out of his chair and placing both hands on either side of his face her eyebrows knit trying to focus.

“I’m sorry but I can’t see yours.” James looked panicked for a moment before she stroked the side of his face thoughtfully. “Don’t worry it’s happened before and you’re not going to die.” With that he became relieved. “I suppose this means we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” She said under her breath.

“What do you mean?” He asked trying to get his face out of her grip. She let go after realising his struggle and looked at him slightly puzzled.

“Well the few people that this has happened with is Carie, our father, the caretaker, and Carie’s last girlfriend. So we came to the conclusion that people I’m going to spend a lot of time around I can only see their future when the situation is dire.” He perked up at this.

“Wait Carie’s a lesbian?” Cassie quirked her head to the side and nodded. “Okay that makes sense now… Wait  _ situation is dire _ ? What does that mean?” he watched as pain filled her eyes.

“I saw my father die two weeks and three days before it happened. I saw Carie and Kate get together and break up a month before either occurrence happened. Sure I wouldn’t call my sister getting a girlfriend a  _ dire situation _ , but it did lead to a big heart break.” James fell back in his seat and was about to ask something else when they both heard footsteps. He quickly stood up put on the invisibility cloak and hid.

“Ah Miss. Lyle awake finally?” Madame pomfrey looked at the clock on the wall and then at the table with the half eaten baked goods. “And a healthy appetite as well that’s good. How do you feel?”

“Sore mostly and tired.” Cassie said softly nodding her head as the elderly witch made to tuck her back into her sheets.

“Well you’ll be here for a while. I’ve told the Headmistress I want to keep an eye on you.” Cassie looked up panicked.

“What about my class work? I can’t fall behind!” Madame pomfrey forced her head down onto the pillow.

“I’m sure you won’t. Your sister has been collecting it all for you and will be bringing it to you in the evening.” Cassie relaxed a little.

“Alright. Thank you Madame Pomfrey.” The mediwitch placed a small potion on Cassie’s table and told her to take it before she went to sleep. A few moments later James’ head was floating above her bed and she felt him sit down on it.

“I guess I should let you get some sleep now. I promise I’ll keep your secret. Goodnight, little badger.” 

“Goodnight, James.” She took the potion and drifted off into a dreamless sleep to the sound of James Potter’s footsteps echoing down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter, I don't know if they will all be this long but it was a joy to write. I was literally deciding to work on this instead of my term papers. Hopefully that doesn't bite me in the ass.  
> I wasn't really sure what went into an Ageing Potion so I made that up. Also I hope you like the Dynamic between Cassie and Carie. They popped into my head one night and were all like "Write about us!" So I did. :)  
> [Kudos <3]  
> &  
> [Comments]  
> are appreciated!


	2. The Party Can't Start Without Elder Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you guys so much for the [ Kudos <3 ] and hits! I appreciate them so much! You guys are all awesome!   
> So in this chapter there is an explicit sexual scene. I just wanted to warn you a little bit my wife reads through each chapter and despite her misgivings about my obsession with slash fic's I asked her not to skip it to make sure it was realistic enough.   
> This chapter will also have some fluff which makes me super happy.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you and enjoy!

 

Albus Potter was freaking out. He had thus far managed to avoid Carie Lyle but only barely and the weekend had arrived. She couldn’t accost him during classes and when they were over he was out of there before she even had her things packed. She’d been spending all her meals with Cassie so he didn’t have to worry about running into her in the great hall. It was almost Saturday, though. He glanced at Scorpius who was busy reading a book on “The Greatest Potion Masters of the 17th Century” while eating his dinner. If Scorpius knew where he was Sunday mornings would it bother him? Would he think of him differently? The only reason Al even snuck out to those parties in the shrieking shack was to get away from his feelings for his best friend. 

He had realised a few years ago that he had feelings for the blonde. Feelings that no longer confused him but on occasion still drove him right to the edge of insanity making him want to tear his hair out before he ran off to the showers for some relief. The parties were for people who felt different. Rose told him about them last year, and he only noticed Carie coming to them just before summer when she broke up with that girl Kate. They give you a place to feel at ease to dance with boys/girls/yourself, or just sit in the corner and drink to your heart's content. 

“Why are you staring at me Al?” Scorp asked without looking up. A slight pink tinge floated onto Al’s cheeks. 

“Sorry,” He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie before continuing, “I was just wondering how I’m going to keep avoiding Carie. Cassie’s supposed to be out of the infirmary tomorrow and it’ll be the weekend so no classes.” Scorp looked up from his book and sighed taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

“It’s your own damn fault Al. You can’t hide from her forever. I told you to confront her in the common room but you were too scared to even do that.” 

“Of course I was! You saw her! She was practically trying to kill me before she even knew I was guilty. Her eye’s were screaming murder!”

“Anyone could have seen you were guilty!” Scorp shut his book angrily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If it were my sister, if I had a sister that is, I might have thrown that wanker at you too. Think about it from her perspective. What would you do if someone were to hurt Lily just because she had a secret?” 

Al turned and looked at the Gryffindor table watching his sweet little sister talk with her friends. Her laugh so soft and genuine. Her hair the color of their mothers a bright copper that catches the candlelight and makes all the Gryffindor boys gather round her. He realised he would protect Lily with every thing in him.

“I understand…” He said softly and placed his head in his hands. Scorpius ran a hand over Al’s back to soothe him. Al turned his head and gave him a lopsided smile in thanks before putting his head back in his hands. He heard someone sit down across from him but neglected to look up.

“I’d be hiding if I were you too, Potter.” Al sat straight up at the sound of his housemates  voice. His spine stiff and eyes wide as he stared at the silent fury of Carinae and the kindhearted if somewhat nervous Cassiopeia. He opened his mouth a few times trying to say something, anything to them before clearing his throat and finding his voice.

“Cassie, I am so sorry for…” Cassie held up her hand and Al stopped talking immediately fearing the worst.

“You’re already forgiven.” She said smiling gently at him. Carie glared at him while both Scorpius and Al looked confused. “Human’s have a problem with accepting things they can’t explain or understand. Even those of us in the wizarding world. I can’t hold your curiosity against you despite the pain it caused not only to myself but my sister. Carie doesn’t agree with my decision but she doesn’t have to. I hope you haven’t agonized too much over my condition and I hope that you know if I’m ever in the infirmary again you, Scorpius, and Rose are more than welcome to come and visit. I very much would enjoy the extra company.” The boys continued to stare at her. Where once there had been a nervous girl who had seemed afraid of the world she was now confident in her speech and movement.  _ “Or maybe it was always there and the shy nervous girl was an act?”  _ Once again Al’s curiosity piqued but he tried to let it go. Al nodded at Cassie before moving on to Carie but as soon as his gaze met her’s he shut his mouth, hard.

“I, however do not forgive you for endangering my  _ only _ family. Anything could have happened to her if I hadn’t made it when I did! You are an imbecile and if you ever try anything again I will take your balls as my Trophy. I will stuff them and mount them over my fireplace. They will have a gold plaque that will read “The Testicles of One Albus Severus Potter, He Knew Not With Whom He Trifled.” Cassie had placed a hand on her sister's arm to calm her while Al’s eyes tried to do their best not to pop out of their sockets and he gulped so loudly he was sure the entire great hall had heard it.

“My, my what a promising threat. I know I wouldn’t mess around with the little snake even if I had a ten foot pole. I’m sure her strike could reach past that. That should definitely keep little brother in line shouldn’t it Scorp?” James chuckled as he sat down next to Cassie and placed a blueberry muffin in front of her making her blush. Al filed that away to go over later.

“I don’t think Al will be doing much of anything to bother the Lyle twin’s ever again. I know _ I  _ wouldn’t.” Al sighed and looked back at Carie who was still seething. He was pretty sure she still had murder in her eyes.

“Look I know I made a mistake and I pushed way too far. I get why you’re mad. If anyone ever messed with Lily I would probably be just as pissed off, but I swear if we can put this behind us I won’t ever do anything like that ever again.” Carie nodded all her concentration on the soothing motions of her sister's hand on her back and Cassie smiled big and bright at him. 

“Well if the little badger forgives you then I suppose I will too, but I think I’ll have to help the little snake if you harm her again.”  Al was puzzled.  _ “Why is James all buddy-buddy with these two all of a sudden?” _ Scorpius’ hand accidently ran against his thigh under the table and all thoughts of anything odd going on stampeded out of his head like a pack spooked Hippogriffs.

“I, uh, yeah. Not, not gonna do that.” 

“Have you suddenly gotten dumber, Potter?” The melody of Carie’s laugh bounced around the hall. Cassie rolled her eyes at her sister and looked understandingly from Scorpius to Albus giving him a soft and encouraging smile. He blushed.

“What are we all laughing at?” Rose sat beside Al right in front of Carie. James and Cassie exchanged a knowing look.

“Al being a thick head.” Carie laughed again and James stole a bit of roast off of Cassie’s just made plate making her steal a bite of his mashed potatoes. Al groaned.

“You all do know that you have tables of your own to sit at?” The table to their left and to their right suddenly looked at them going quiet. A seventh year, Stephanie Ross, stood up and looked over at all of them.

“He’s right you know. No need to bother the rest of us you can have your family get-togethers somewhere else.” Carie stood and placed her hands on the table her wand gripped firmly in her right.

“Now Ross, would this have anything to do with the fact that I “broke” your sister’s heart last year when I found her cheating with with Mike Chang,  _ or _ would it have more to do with the fact you’ve had a thing for Elder Potter here since your first year, and a thing for Scorpius since his second, and you don’t like the looks of the competition?” Ross’ face heated and she stood her ground for a few moments. The tension was palpable. Al was certain that their eyes were murdering the hell out of each other while Rose had dug her fingernails into his arm under the table. Suddenly a Ravenclaw girl with strawberry blonde hair jumped out at them and stared Ross down.

“Ha... BURN!” She yelled out and random muggleborns all across the great hall started laughing. Ross sat down and so did a very puzzled Carie. The Ravenclaw girl giggling under her breath went and sat next to Carie and extended her hand.

“Hi, I’m Amy Munroe. I just couldn’t resist that.” Everyone looked at her still confused while Carie took her hand. Looking around at all the very puzzled faces she smiled and began to explain. “Oh that’s right you guys have probably never used Netflix.” More puzzled looks. “Computers, anyone at the table heard of a computer?” Al, Rose, and James automatically raise up their hands a little almost as if they were in a class.

“Our grandfather is in love with muggle things so we at least know of them.” Rose explained. Amy nodded and smiled.

“Well then I’ll explain. When using a computer you can get on what’s called the internet. You can use the internet to do any number of things because you have almost all of the information in the muggle world at your very finger tips.” The rest are leaning in fascinated by this. “So on the internet is a website, which is a specific place on the internet, called Netflix. Here you can watch films and television shows to your hearts content. You guys know films and TV right?” Once again just Rose, Al, and James raise up their hands.

“Dad likes to treat us all to the theater sometimes and we do have a TV but it’s not used very much.” James explained. Amy nodded again and moved on to an explanation for the others.

“So to make films you use a camera that records moving pictures that tell a story. Like The Lord of The Rings, which is a film trilogy, to watch all three of them would take over 11 hours.” Scorp’s jaw drops, Carie’s head tilts to the side, and Cassie’s eyes go wide as Amy continues. “Now a television show is often a lot shorter around thirty minutes to an hour, but uses the same process. Netflix has lots of both. One show they have is called  _ That 70’s Show _ . In it when the characters make fun of one another, or throw out a good insult, the other character gets  _ burned _ . Not literally,” she added seeing the looks on their faces, “But like how I came up and  _ Burned _ her. Get it?” They all start nodding except for Scorpius who is thinking.

“What’s on your mind Scorp?” Al asks turning to him wondering if he needed help with understanding anything.

“Oh nothing. Just thinking about all the wonderful ways I could have burned you in the past.” Al glared at his best friend while the rest of the table laughed.

“This is going to be the start of something beautiful!” James clinked his pumpkin juice glass with Scorp’s.

“You had best watch the things you let spew your mouth, Potter.” Carie winked at him and popped a bite of roll into her mouth. 

“Rose maybe we could help him?” Cassie raised her eyebrows and looked around the table at the people poking fun at the poor boy.

“Oh come on Cassie you never know he may just deserve it one day.” Rose smiled and started peeling an orange.

“See it’s awesome isn’t it!” Amy beamed at the others, her mission of bringing muggle culture one step further into the wizarding world achieved for the month.

“No it’s not!” Al whined wishing he wasn’t always at the butt of a joke.

“Come on little brother. Friends and siblings, especially siblings, make fun of one another learn to take a damn joke every now and then.” James swiped a bite of Cassie’s pecan pie while Al glared at him.

“I’m not the one who keeps stealing food from the girl who just got out of the infirmary. You have your own plate.” James quirked an eyebrow at him while Cassie leaned toward Carie blushing.

“I don’t mind…” 

“Of course you don’t pea, it’s because you’re so sweet.” Carie said gently running her fingers through her sister’s brown hair before glaring at Al.

“Why are you glaring at me and not him?” Al asked angrily pointing at James.

“Because Elder Potter isn’t the one who made her uncomfortable, and at least he came to visit her while she was in the infirmary. Don’t make me threaten your testicles again.” Al stood banged his fist against the table and walked out toward the dungeons. He was pointing out something James was doing wrong and suddenly it was his own fault what’s that about? He walked quickly through the corridors he didn’t want Scorp to catch up with him.

After reaching the Slytherin common room he moved quickly to his dorm grabbed his shower bag plus a small box out of his party bag and took off to the bathroom. Seeing as it was empty he took the opportunity to lock the door and flicked his wand to open the tiny window at the top of the far wall. He flicked his wand again turning on the shower water letting it heat up. Setting his clothes down on the counter he opened the small box and took out a cigarette using his wand to light it. 

When he first met Carie at the shrieking shack she had been smoking and asked him if he wanted one. Feeling a little daring, and being slightly drunk on firewhiskey, Al had smoked his first cigarette and had been ever since. He took a drag letting the smoke fill his lungs before blowing it out between slightly parted lips. He started feeling calmer as he puffed it down to a nub leaning against the sink while thinking about all things that stirred up inside him the second Scorp’s soft hand had grazed his thigh. The tingle of electricity that went straight to his cock. Yes he may have feelings for his best friend that border on love but he lusted after him as well. He placed the cigarette butt between his lips and took one last drag as he loosened his tie and took off his Slytherin robes. 

He let it out in a puff and sent it out the window to be with the others, wherever that may be, took off his tie, vest, and white buttondown. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before looking away frustrated. Everyone always told him he looked just like his father and that always unnerved him when he saw himself naked or even shirtless. He took off his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers placing all his dirty clothes in the sink next to his clean pajamas before grabbing his shower supplies and heading into the stream of water.

Al liked the water to be almost too hot when he went under it because the steam would be so thick that he couldn’t see anything including parts of his own body, he could lose himself. He stepped under the spray and felt the burning heat all the way to his core. He let out a sigh and started to let his mind wander to thoughts of Scorpius.

_ In his mind the blonde wanders into the bathroom seeing as Al has forgotten to lock the bathroom door. He notices the shower is on but due to the steam he can’t see anyone so assumes that no one is there. The blonde begins to undress himself slowly. Al notes how though his body seems far too thin in his robes, underneath he is toned and slightly muscular thanks to the past two years of quidditch they’ve played. _

_ Al forces himself away from the delicious sight of Scorpius continuing to undress and backs himself into the corner by the spray. When Scorp enters the shower Al grabs his cold arm brings him under the spray and pulls him against his own toned body. Scorp is frightened for a moment before he realizes it’s Al and then he kisses him, excitedly wrapping his arms around his neck and rubbing his own painfully hard erection against his friends.  _

Al slides down to his knees facing the shower corner and braces his left arm against the cold stone while grasping his cock tightly with his hand. He begins to stroke himself gently while his fantasy plays on.

_ Running his fingers through Scorp’s silky wet hair as he plunges his tongue into his mouth Al moans softly against the other boys lips. He feels the blondes cold wet fingers of his right hand move slowly down his chest and stomach, swirling in the small patch of wet pubic hair before grasping his hard cock tightly and moaning hot breath into his mouth.  _

_ Scorp begins sucking on Al’s tongue as he gently runs his thumb in a slow circle over the head of his cock dripping beads of precome. Al thrusts into the tight grip of his hand letting a low moan escape his lips. He grabs the blondes arse and smacks it lightly the water making the stinging pleasure radiating across the cheeks greater. Scorp pulls back from the kiss panting. Al shifts both his hands to the blonde's shoulders pushing him to his knees.  _

Al starts thrusting into his fist harder. Strings of precome falling from the head of his cock and mixing with the steaming water on the tile floor. He leans forward and bites into the burning flesh of his left arm still braced against the shower wall.

_ Scorp brushes his lips against the silky smooth head of Al’s cock before darting his tongue out to taste the salty sweetness that is his friend’s precome. Al’s fingers rush into his hair balling up and trying to force the other boy to suck him. Scorp continues his teasing licks before opening his mouth wide and taking in Al’s cock down to the root. _

Al let out a muffled moan as he spurts come all over the corner of the shower wall. Sticky ropes of come slide down the stone wall to mingle with the water as he brings his mouth away from his arm. Licking his lips he tastes copper and he slowly leans back and eases his numb legs out from under him as he sits under the spray enjoying his glow. 

 

\-------

 

Scorpius sat waiting on Al’s bed reading a book. He knew his friend was in the shower and that he was upset over everything that had been said but James was right they all made fun of each other sometimes despite this time being mostly about Al. He always found it hard to concentrate on his reading when he was sitting on his best friend’s bed. It was where Al’s smell was most potent. It drove him mad and he had absolutely no idea why.

It felt like he’d been sitting there forever trying to read to no avail when Al finally emerged from the bathroom. He looked his friend over a moment and felt his ears turning slightly pink. Why wasn’t he wearing a shirt, and why was his arm bleeding? He quirked an eyebrow at his friend before motioning for Al to sit.

“Do tell me what in the name of Salazar happened to your arm?” Al flushed slightly before rubbing the back of his head with his wounded arm and sitting down.

“It’s uh, nothing. I uh, tripped and ended up biting myself.” Scorp quirked an eyebrow at the dark haired boy before holding out his hand expecting Al to place his arm in it.

“Well, let me see!” Al flushed again before turning and placing his arm in Scorp’s grasp. The blonde looked from the wound to his friends face several times before standing up and starting to drag him out of the room. “You seriously couldn’t have done that to yourself I’m taking you to Madame Pomfrey!”

“No.” Al stood his ground and clutched his arm in his hand. “I’ll go tomorrow. I know that you have something in your potions kit that can help me for now.” Scorpius looked into the deep green eyes of his best friend. What wasn’t he telling him?

“Why are you being so stubborn?” 

“It just so happens that I’m tired and I don’t want to walk around in just my bottoms for the rest of the night.” Al scoffed and went to sit on his bed while Scorp went to his trunk and sorted through his small stash of healing potions a blush creeping down the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just, how could you manage to bite yourself that hard?” Scorpius asked turning around with a small bottle in his hand as he motioned toward his friend's arm.

“It was an accident! Now will you let it go?” Al replied angrily holding out his arm for the blonde’s inspection. Scorpius sighed and grabbed his friend's arm a little too roughly. He took the dropper from the bottle and squeezed a few small droplets on the wound watching the flesh start to mend.

“There, happy?” Scorpius shoved his friend's arm away from him and towards the dark haired boy's face as he spun around to put away his potion.

“Thanks…” Al muttered softly as he put on his pajama top. Scorpius let his gaze wander over the expanse of Al’s body before he came back over and sat beside him.

“Look I’m sorry about all that at dinner. I was just trying to be funny and I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He leaned his head against his friend's shoulder and yawned. “I’m sorry you hurt your arm.”

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to. You were drawn into the “let’s make fun of Potter” talk. I really hate being a carbon copy of my dad.” Scorp smiled up at him sleepily.

“Look who you’re talking to. Messrs Malfoy and Potter clones of their fathers at your service!” Scorpius gave a slight bow of his resting head and they both laughed.

“Dork.” Al said softly and carded his fingers through the blonde’s hair. It always made Scorpius feel so good when Al did that. 

“Yeah, well, okay.” Scorpius was just settling in and easing himself into the other boys touch when their other roommate walked in and cleared his throat. 

“I’d say get a room, but the rest of us have to sleep too guys.” 

With that Albus and Scorpius parted and went to sleep in their own beds. Scorpius having strange dreams about a particular dark haired, green eyed boy running his fingers through his hair. While Al had a hard time trying to sleep for all of the questions running through his head.

 

\---------

 

James was leaning against a wall listening to some friends chat about nothing in particular in the courtyard eating an apple when he spotted his brother. Al looked a little stressed for a Saturday evening and was behaving like he didn’t want to be followed. He kept looking over his shoulder and waving people off.  _ “Where are you off to that’s so important?”  _ He thought before tossing his half eaten apple at one of the others and following after his brother.

He had been bored most of the day. First he was unable to find either of the twins so he was a tad worried about them. Second Lily was being extremely annoying with her questions about their parents divorce. He loved her but he had already told her everything he currently knew. Third his friends had been droning on and on about him being named Quidditch Captain for weeks and he was tired of hearing about it. Now fourth was a little brother acting oddly and strangely unaccompanied by a particular blonde.

“You prat! What do I want this for?” One of them called after him and he waved them off disappearing into a gaggle of Ravenclaw girls before making it out onto the path toward the Whomping Willow. 

“Where in the bloody hell are you going?” he muttered under his breath trying to stay out of sight. Why would anyone in their right mind even want to go near that maniac tree? James had seen it nearly kill a student that was just trying to catch his cat second year. He quickly cast a notice-me-not charm on himself since they were now out in the open and he didn’t want Al to see him if he started looking around again.

Al did look over his shoulder a few times before he got close enough to the tree to stun it. James watched him swiftly pull his wand out of his back jeans pocket and cast the spell with a practiced flair before disappearing down the entrance that led to the shrieking shack. James followed behind him mumbling the stunning spell only to be tossed against a wall once he made it down. Apparently his charm had failed. He gave an annoyed grunt before looking behind him into the angry green eyes of his little brother.

“Go back up, James.” His tone was icy and made James roll his eyes.

“Not until you tell me what you’re doing, also how did you know I was following you?”

“You’re not as good at Charms as you think you are. Go.”

“I think I’ll stay right here thanks.” He turned and leaned against the earthen wall locking eyes with Al who sighed and threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

“I can’t have one secret can I?” He asked angrily shoving his hands in his tight jeans pockets. James chuckled darkly.

“How does it feel?” Al glared at him clenching his jaw and his fists.

“Fine come along but don’t blame me if you get into trouble.” James quirked an eyebrow and then it was like something struck him right between the eyes.

“They still have parties down here on the weekends? I didn’t know that!” He asked excitedly jumping in front of Al and hurrying along the passage.

“How did you even know about them in the first place?” Al managed while trying to catch up to his brother. James was taller and had a much longer stride even when having to duck down.

“Oh you know a couple years ago I started coming here with a friend. Somebody got hurt and they stopped the parties. I didn’t know they’d started back up.” 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Al’s tone was accusing him of something.

“Tell you what?” James turned his head to look back toward his brother.

“About it. You know…” He trailed off awkwardly. James laughed.

“Oh you think I’m gay! How cute. No, Al, I’m not gay. A little bi, maybe but not gay. I know you are though.” James said softly before continuing on at a slower pace.

“Then why were you coming to the parties?” 

“I told you, I was coming with a friend. He needed some support.” James stopped just before the patch of light that signaled that they had arrived. “Sometimes helping people is just helping people.” He tapped on the entrance and smiled as the board was moved aside so they could enter. He pulled himself up then reached a hand down for his little brother.

“Still you could have been helpful.” Al whined patting the dirt off his clothes. James tsked at him while doing the same.

“Nope just because you’re family doesn’t mean you can receive my brilliance without asking.” He ruffled his brothers already unruly hair and seeing a flash of familiar frizzy hair dart around a corner he decided to mingle. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to see a man about a dragon.” Grabbing a drink from a nearby table he went off in the direction that he knew he would find Rose.

“Why Rosie whatever are you doing?” He asked grabbing her from behind and pulling her into an awkward one armed hug.

“James?” She sputtered spilling her glass of butterbeer onto the poor blonde girl she had been chatting up.

“The one and only.” He smiled and came around in front of her as the blonde ran off. Before adding conspiratorially, “Don’t worry nothing lost there.” Rose rolled her eyes and took a sip of the remnants of her frothy beverage.

“What are you doing here?” She asked before wiping dirt off his face with her thumb.

“I followed Al. Thought he might be up to something. You know down with Slytherins and all that.” She rolled her eyes as he took a gulp of what seemed to be very poor quality firewhiskey. The liquid burned a path down his throat nearly making him gag.

“Can’t stand the heat?” Rose quirked an eyebrow at him as he grabbed her cup and downed what was left of the sweet frothy heaven before grinning.

“Oh I can take it just maybe not when it's such poor quality.” Rose ignored him and waved to someone behind him. He turned a grin breaking out across his face as he saw the person he had been looking for all day.

“Sweet Salazar what in Merlin’s name is Elder Potter doing here?” Carie glared at him momentarily while a slight pink tint washed over Cassie’s face.

“Come now little snake what have I done to deserve such a welcome?” She glared at him harder and he could swear if her eyes were knives he would already be dead.

“Nothing, yet.” She said softly leading Cassie up the stairs to the second floor. James and Rose looked at each other for a moment before deciding to follow. It was difficult to follow them quickly as the amount of people in the house had quickly doubled since James had arrived but they managed to make it upstairs in time to see Carie lighting a cigarette not only for Al but for herself and a black one he had never seen before for her sister. As they approached he smelled something unlike regular smoke more like… pie?

“Well it seems I’m on a journey of discovery this evening.” James proclaimed staring at the three before leaning against one of the boarded up windows while Rose looked around for a seat. “When did you start Al?”

“Last year.” His brother said taking a drag and then flicking his ash in a cup full what James hoped was water. Carie rolled her eyes as she took a drag on her own and Cassie, well she seemed to mainly enjoy the smell of whatever it was she was smoking.

“Can I ask what the black one is?” He nodded toward Cassie who took a small drag and let out a squeak at being addressed. He noted that she looked very pretty in her blue sundress and chucks with her hair slightly more curly than normal. 

“I-it’s a clove.” He smiled there was the stutter. She was hoping he hadn’t noticed her. He tilted his head to the side waiting for her to continue and when she took another drag he decided he would have to ask more questions.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a cigarette with shredded cloves mixed in with the tobacco.” Carie rolled her eyes as she answered and flicked her ashes into the water cup. James glared at her for a second before smiling at Cassie.

“It’s nice. It smells good, and it makes my lips all numb and tingly.” The little badger replied taking another drag. 

“Can I?” He motioned toward the clove, she nodded and walked over to him holding out her hand to him. James twisted his head around so his lips met the soft pads of her fingers as he took a drag off it. She blushed all the way down her neck as he let his lips linger there a second or two longer than he should have feeling an electric pull to stay. He moved his head back and blew out the smoke feeling the tingle on his lips from the cloves, and the brunette’s fingers. “Wicked.” He said softly and smiled at her. She quickly walked back to her sister avoiding taking another drag.

“Pea you okay?” Cassie nodded and took a drag while staring at the white tips of her shoes.

“If she’s so anxious around people why’d you even bring her?” Al asked putting out his smoke in the water cup and unzipping his jacket. Carie glared.

“What she and I do is really none of your business tiny Potter.” 

“I wanted to come out.” Cassie said suddenly startling everyone. “I…  _ felt _ like I needed to be here.” James perked up at this because he knew things about Cassie that only her sister did. 

“Really how come Cassie?” Rose asked after finding a stool not covered in grime to sit on.

“I don’t know. I’m just supposed to be here.” She said with a smile, put out her clove and took a sip of whatever was in her cup. She then whispered something in Carie’s ear that made her smirk and eye Rose, who was busy trying to flatten out her hair. When she stopped whispering and turned back toward the group Al walked off downstairs in search of more drink.

“Rose,” Carie held out her hand to the ginger haired girl and placed her bag in her sister's waiting arms. “Care for a dance?” Rose’s mouth gaped like a goldfish for a moment before she eagerly accepted and followed Carie hand in hand down the stairs to the makeshift dance floor. James looked to Cassie who was beaming if not a little wobbly. He grabbed the stool Rose had vacated and guided her onto it. Heat radiated through her dress, into his palm and like an electric shock he was frozen for a moment watching the blush creep down her throat as she shifted her hair to cover it.

“I think I’m okay now. You don’t have to prop me up.” She said softly clutching her sister’s bag to her chest like it were life preserver out at sea. Brought back to himself James smiled and took his hand off her back.

“Sorry your dress is just so soft. It felt nice.” 

“Thank you.” He found himself a chair and sat down in front of her.

“So I assume your mission for the evening is complete with my cousin and your sister probably having sexy party dance time right now?” Cassie blushed and giggled while nodding.

“When  _ it _ happens and no one's around I have a book that everything is written in. I saw it last night before I went to sleep. I wanted to make sure it happened.” 

“Will they be happy?”

“Who’s to say?” She said with a sigh. “From what I told Rose a few days ago I think so, but I can’t say for how long.” James nodded and noticed something odd about her.

“Cassie one of your eyes is green.” He said in awe. She looked a little panicked, pulled out her wand and conjured a mirror for herself blocking her face from view for a moment. She let out a sigh of relief and with a slight flick of her wand the mirror disappeared. He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Everything okay?”

“Of course.” She said blinking a few times and pulling at the corner of her eye. He saw a slight movement of pigment and could swear her eyes were honey coloured for a moment. Al ran up the stairs and was pointing down them in horror making James’ eyes snap to him.

“It’s awful!” 

“What is, what happened?” James had his wand out and ready.

“Rose and Carie! They’re… They’re snogging!” He said in a horror laden voice. Both James and Cassie burst out laughing. Al looked at them still horrified. Cassie turned and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

“Of course they are, Albus. They like each other they deserve a good snog.” She was grinning like a fool and trying her best not to laugh at the disgusted look on his face.

“Al, quit acting like you just walked in on Mum and Dad fucking. Be happy for Rose!” Al now had an entirely new look of horror and disgust plastered all over his face before grabbing his pack of smokes from Cassie and storming into another room.

“Poor thing…” Cassie said gently as she turned back to face James. He shrugged and waved it off.

“He’ll be fine. Seriously are your eyes okay?”

“Yeah just a bit of dust making them look weird. This place is filthy.” She smiled gently at him before getting out one of her cloves. She offered the pack to him but he declined. She lit it with the tip of her wand and took a long drag.

“So did you get the basket of muffins I sent you?” She sputtered out the smoke while James delighted in having made her blush again.

“I did.” She replied raspily. “You really don’t have to keep sending me muffins…”

“Ah but when a Gentleman likes a Lady he often sends her gifts.” He stood and bowed low before offering her his hand. “Does the lady have anything to offer in return?” She froze a moment and he took the opportunity to steal a puff of her clove and slip the butt of it into her mouth his pointer finger lingering a moment on the soft velvety feel of her plump bottom lip. Her hand dove into her pocket and produced a strange charm with a cork on it. She thrust it quickly into his hand.

“For the Nargles.” She said breathily before standing, curtsying, and running downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I refuse to believe that James would not be an awesome flirt. He just gives off that vibe to me.   
> This one was a little shorter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will do my best to have them out regularly and despite working on this fic over doing my term papers I still made A's soooo... Awesome!
> 
> [ Kudos <3 ] and [ Comments ] Are much appreciated!  
> Seriously, feel free to tell me what you think!


	3. Hallows in the Dark Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sincerely sorry that this took so long. I have been working, then there's school, and being married and all sorts of other things. I will strive to do better in the future. This chapter has not been proof read and is shorter than the first two but I thought it ended on the best note it could. I hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for the Kudos and Hits!

Carie was floating. At least that’s how she felt as she snuck back up to the castle with Rose in the wee hours of the morning. She couldn’t recall the last time she had felt so blissfully happy. She hadn’t been able to find Cassie, or Elder Potter for that matter before leaving but her radar had never went off so she assumed everything was fine. In the courtyard Carie pressed up close against the ginger haired girl and they found themselves nestled in a hidden nook lips mere inches away from one another.

“I had an amazing time tonight Carie.” Rose’s voice was soft, her cheeks flushed, and her lips a little swollen. Carie reached up a hand a gently cupped the other girl's cheek running her thumb gently over her plump bottom lip.

“So did I.” Slowly their heads inched towards one another breathing each other in. Rose smelled of old books, hot chocolate, and something Carie just couldn’t put her finger on. Something spicy and exotic. When their lips met their was an immediate rush like nothing she had felt before. She plastered her body to Rose’s who in turn snaked her fingers through Carie’s hair. Every cell in her body felt on fire, as she parted her lips and ran her tongue across Rose’s bottom lip for permission to enter. The ginger haired girl opened her mouth slowly and let out a soft moan as Carie’s tongue darted in and began exploring.

“As truly awesome as this is, I do think you two should observe your surroundings before you begin devouring each other.” Came a familiar voice from beneath them. Rose jumped as far away from Carie as she could in the small space while straightening her appearance. Carie glared at the beaming face of James Potter laying on a bench against the wall.

“Must you stalk me? You obviously understand now why I’m not into you.” She said seething and straightening her own clothes. He sat up chuckling.

“I’m not stalking you. I was here first. If you must know I was keeping an eye out for the little badger. She skipped out before I could ask her something.” He ran a hand through his hair and Carie glared daggers at him over the cutesy nickname he had for her sister. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

“And what question, pray tell, has you hiding in the shadows waiting to jump my sister like the crazed stalker you are?” He rolled his eyes before holding out the charm for her to inspect. Her eyes went wide in shock for a moment before going back into her regularly scheduled glare.

“Why do you have this?” She asked not giving him a chance to ask anything and trying to yank it out of his hand.

“She gave it to me.” He said while holding onto it quite firmly.

“Likely.” She scoffed while letting go and staring at the familiar object.

“What is it, and what are Nargles? That’s what I want to ask her.”

“It’s a charm that wards off Nargles which are creatures that are thought to infest mistletoe and are said to very mischievous thieves. Most experts in magical creatures think they don’t exist or that they’re extinct but Cassie believes that they do.” James laughed softly to himself before placing the charm back in his pocket.

“Where would she get an idea like that?” He asked gently while Rose scoffed at him flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Where else but the Quibbler.” James’ face was slack as he looked over at his cousin but then he grinned.

“Of course.” He said. Carie looked between the two her eyebrows knit in frustration.

“How do the two of you know about that?” They laughed.

“My sister is named after Luna Lovegood daughter of one of the editors of The Quibbler…” He trailed off his brows knit in either worry, confusion or both. Carie looked behind them and quickly drew further into the shadows. A group of teachers had come into the courtyard muttering amongst themselves. Carie got her wand out and tapped a small silver house on her bracelet three times to warn the students at the party of trouble and to get back as soon as they could. The headmistress was talking hurriedly with the head of Hufflepuff house and a pit dropped in Carie’s stomach. It had to do with Cassie she just knew it.

“Professor Longbottom are you sure the girl was seen going into the Dark Forest?” The Headmistresses voice was frantic with worry.

“Yes, she was seen by Professor Brown entering the Forest close to an hour ago. She’s not come back out.” 

Carie felt a warm hand wrapping around her wrist as she went to move forward. She turned and glared at James who did not let her go.

“Do you know where to find her?” He whispered. She concentrated Cassie wasn’t in trouble, at least not yet. She slowly shook her head no. “Then she’s not in any danger at the moment but we have to move quickly.” He made a signal to follow him after the teachers were out of their field of vision and the creeped quickly through the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room.

“What are we doing here?” Carie whispered angrily as James said a password to a portrait of a very overweight woman and Rose pulled her through the hole behind it.

“You two will be lurking here at the entrance so as a Slytherin isn’t seen inside the Gryffindor common room,” James said softly while moving forward slightly and smirking, “While I go get something that will help us find Cassie.” With that he moved off and Carie could hear people calling to him to come and play chess, pull a prank on the Slytherin’s, or help them with their love lives. Carie rolled her eyes and glared after him while gripping Rose’s hand tighter.

“Don’t worry I think he genuinely likes Cassie, and wants to help.” Rose said blushing and moving closer to Carie. The brunette moved a small tuft of hair out of the other girl’s eyes and smiled briefly.

“I know. That’s what worries me.” She sighed and leaned against the stone wall taking Rose with her. “Elder Potter means well. I know he does. Cassie is… Special. She may never be able to have a relationship like this.” Carie ran her fingers through Rose’s hair and and kissed her softly.

“How do you know if she can if you’ve never let her try?” Rose smiled softly and Carie felt her running her hands up and down her sides. She blushed and leaned forward but there was a slight cough to their left. 

“Yes I can see that you have returned, Elder Potter.” Carie huffed out and leaned back against the wall letting Rose go. James smiled knowingly and held out a bit of old parchment and a ratty old cloak.

“Ready to find your sister?”

 

\---------

Cassie stumbled slightly through the dark forest. It seemed to her that roots and logs were getting in her path when they hadn’t been before. She sighed and rubbed a bit of dirt off her cheek with her coat sleeve. This was not the time to be doing this. She sighed. When was the time ever right. She looked ahead at the man that reminded her a little bit of her father.

“Sir?” She asked softly tripping over a large stone. “What are you having me look for? Why is it so important?” The man turned and looked at her again smiling, a sad twinkle in his eye. He looked muted. It was the only way she could think to describe it. Like he had been dulled purposefully. He was handsome in his striped coat, well trimmed goatee and shaggy hair. 

“It’s quite simple it’s not safe here anymore and needs to be given back to it’s prior owner. You were the only one who noticed me. I’m not really a ghost. I’m more of a... memory. You’re quite the good little seer.” He smiled and led her on.

“If it’s not safe for the object then why would it be safe for me?” 

“So many question’s. I don’t believe the things in this forest will bother someone such as yourself. Especially not with the headmistress and your friends informed of your whereabouts. You’ll be found and there is a very simple message that you will need to relay.”

He stopped suddenly and knelt down touching a bit of dirt. It didn’t move when he did it and coming through the trees made Cassie shiver with the evil she felt there. He motioned for her to come down. She did and she began to dig through the dirt feeling a small pulse from a very powerful and old magical object buried there.

“What is it?” She asked as she felt a prickling of icy needles all over her body. The more she dug.

“The resurrection stone.” He said simply. Cassie’s heart immediately flew into her throat as she felt the smooth cold edge of a stone against her finger. She picked it up gingerly and saw the events that transpired here between Harry Potter and the people he wished were alive the most including the man that led her here. She saw him drop the stone and move off to meet his fate while something wooden and knotted hit her right between the ribs before hitting the ground. She gasped in pain before kneeling down and picking up the wand.

“Well that’s certainly unexpected.” The man said and looked behind Cassie at her father.

“Perhaps for you it is Sirius.” 

“Daddy…” Cassie gasped out for he too looked muted and strange. She looked back at the other man and held the wand out. “Whose is this?”

“To the same man that the stone does, Harry Potter. The Elder Wand was broken after the battle of Hogwarts…” He commented waving a hand over top of Cassie’s before looking back at her father.

“Everything tends to belong to Harry Potter.” Her father commented with a roll of his eyes. Sirius frowned.

“If you would have told me you were alive. Maybe we could have helped each other?” Cassie looked back and forth between the bickering men while feeling the terrifying surge of power the item’s brought forth in her.

“Cassie don’t give into those they are not meant for you to wield.” Her father said gently coming over and trying to pat her shoulder. She nodded and swallowed hard.

“Now listen to me niece.” Sirius began. “When Mcgonagall arrives you need to say these words exactly…” He leaned forward and whispered in her and she nodded. Memorizing the words she needed to speak and stowing the powerful objects in her deep right pocket.

“Wait  _ niece _ ?  _ You’re _ Uncle Sirius?” She exclaimed just before she heard a twig snap and let go of the stone her father and Uncle wavering before her. They both smiled. As three heads suddenly popped into Cassie’s vision. She gasped and fell backwards landing promptly on her backside.

“Pea! There you are!” her sister exclaimed rushing into visibility to come and help her up. Cassie smiled and hugged her twin as she came back onto her feet, and looked past her to James and Rose. She blushed but then was pulled in by the cloak James was holding.

“Do not touch me while you are touching  _ that _ .” Cassie said firmly and stepped away from the group looking at them sternly. Carie turned and followed her gaze to the cloak in James’ arms and nodded at Rose for her to take it. Rose did so warily and James held his hands up while walking over to the twins.

“I’ve never gotten that kind of reaction from the cloak before.” He shrugged put his hands down, smirked at Carie then turned to Cassie. “Are you okay little badger?” She blushed and nodded before holding out her hand to him. Carie glared as he took it and pulled her in for a hug making her sister giggle.

“We haven’t much time.”Cassie said softly. “The professors are coming and I have a message to deliver.” Carie looked warily at her sister as she stepped back from James’ embrace. 

“What exactly happened out here Pea?” 

“I’ll explain later. Hide!” Cassie exclaimed as she heard twigs breaking and saw the glowing tips of several wands. She watched her sister reluctantly hide under the cloak with the others as the teachers burst forth from the trees. She took a deep breath, built herself up with as much confidence as she could and stared each one of the professor’s in the face before landing on the Headmistress with a smile.

“Miss Lyle I hardly think this is amusing.” Professor Longbottom stated exasperatedly. 

“Ah but Professor it very much is.” She said remembering her message and wiping at a small cut on her cheek made by a branch. Looking straight into the eyes of professor Mcgonagall she smirked. “I need to see Harry Potter. Now!” She said it with feeling gripped onto the stone in her pocket and thought only of Sirius Black. Every single one of them gasped, including her sister and friends, as Sirius Black appeared smiling with his hands in his pockets behind the young girl.

“Yes, I believe you do Miss Lyle.” Mcgonagall stated and motioned for everyone to begin following her back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think? Sirius is their Uncle? Say what, what?   
> Carie and Rose are so cute don't you think?  
> Why is Cassie acting all weird about the Hallows?   
> Will she and James ever actually get to be alone together?   
> We shall see!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> [Kudos <3]  
> &  
> [Comments]  
> are appreciated!


	4. Enter Elder Potter Supreme and Hot Papa Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the Kudos and hits guys! I appreciate it so much! So this has not been fully proof read so I apologize I wrote it in the span of four hours fingers just flying over the keys. I kind of jump from character to character a lot in this one! lol Well I hope you enjoy it! Also I changed it to Explicit due to future plans of things.

Cassie sat stiffly in the headmistress’ office awaiting her return. On the way to the secret passageway that guarded the office she could hear the shuffling feet of her sister and company under the invisibility cloak and she wondered if they had been able to follow her into the office. There came a small cough from near the floo and Cassie’s head snapped at the sound. There in his frame was the beloved professor Dumbledore. She curtseyed wishing her blue dress wasn’t so muddied and her face unmarred by the forest.

“Hello young Miss… Lyle is it? Or are you going by your proper surname now?” The old wizard's eyes sparkled with knowledge and Cassie blushed.

“We shall see Professor.” She said softly walking over to him. He nodded and readjusted his glasses.

“Well then I see tonight shall be very eventful for  _ all of you _ . He said nodding towards the small rustling of fabric behind her and she smiled nodding. “Your father was a very interesting man. I wish I had known him better, though I’m sure even in death he has a few tricks up his sleeves.” With that the professor disappeared from his frame and Cassie turned around to face her friends.

 

\-------

 

Harry Potter clutched his aching head at the light entering through his bedroom door and groaned tossing a half empty bottle of fire whisky at the intruder. The breaking bottle and slosh of fluid making his head feel even worse.

“Go back to your own flat you selfish wanker! I’m in no mood!” He called out.  _ That’s it no more drinking, I’m too old for this… _ He thought to himself turning over in his bed and placing the covers over his eyes. 

“Harry Potter!” He stiffened at the voice calling out his name and shot out from under his covers.  _ Is it the children?! _ “How dare you throw a bottle of whiskey at me! I’ve been wandering around this horrid place for the last half hour trying to find you!” Mcgonagall’s voice cut through him like a knife through butter and he quickly reached for his glasses.

“I’m so very sorry Professor I um… I thought you were someone else…” he said his cheeks pinkening slightly. “What are you doing here? Has something happened with my children?” Harry started to get out of bed before he realized he was nude and then sat back down wrapping his lower half back up in a sheet.

“No they all seem to be fine despite Albus’ smoking. He thinks we don’t notice but we do. I’m here on another matter entirely. Sober up, get dressed and I shall meet you downstairs to explain.” The professor set a vial of what appeared to be an anti-hangover potion on his bedside table before moving back down the hall and down the stairs of Grimmauld Place. 

Harry unstoppered the bottle and drank down the harsh tasting fluid, feeling all the better for it despite the sickening taste. He then stood rushing to his wardrobe and selecting a pair of jeans and a jumper. Surely this wasn’t something he would need to take care of professionally? Just in case he grabbed his work robes and his wand ran a hand through his unseemly black hair and rushed down the stairs.

 

\------

 

James was dumbfounded by the girl in front of him. She hadn’t told him the full truth Lyle wasn’t even her real name, was Cassie? He glared at both the twins. Cassie stood there smiling sadly at him while Carie ran for her.

“Pea we can’t do this now.” She pleaded and Cassie held her hand up still smiling sadly at James.

“We can and we will. I have my instructions from our Father and our  _ Uncle _ . I will do as I am bid. Registration be damned.” Carie looked like she had been punched in the face. Rose rushed to her side. “I’m sorry James. You’re going to hear some things that will confuse and maybe even make you even angrier at me.” She looked down at her feet then and he rushed forward taking her into his arms all anger put away in some back corner of his mind. He couldn’t stand his little badger being sad.

“I’m just a little confused. Of course you didn’t trust me enough to tell me the whole truth but I’m sure I’ll understand.” He tilted her chin up so he could look into her strange eyes. He let his thumb graze softly over the small cut on her cheek while her eyelids fluttered at his touch. He started to lean in feeling the pull of her lips when the floo began to crackle. 

He saw her eyes snap open she pushed him away and the three teens scrambled grabbing up the abandoned cloak placing it on just in time for the Headmistress and James’ own father to step through the grate. He inhaled sharply and clenched his jaw seeing how uncomfortable Cassie looked. Carie grabbed his hand.

 

\-------

 

Cassie gathered her wits about her in the few fleeting seconds before the two adults stepped through the grate. She took a deep breath and willed her body to calm. James oddly didn’t look that much like his father. Albus could have been his doppleganger but not James. That made her smile.

“Hallo, Mr. Potter.” She smirked. So very unlike herself but she had her orders. She grasped the resurrection stone in her pocket and willed her Uncle to appear. Harry Potter nearly fell on his arse.

 

\------

 

Harry reeled at the sight of Sirius Black standing behind this young girl. His godfather gave him a smile before placing his hands on the girl's shoulders. She then took her hand out of her pocket and Sirius disappeared, The girl looked winded.

“What’s this about?” Harry asked green eyes flashing as he pulled out his wand. The girl looked up at him slightly dazed.

“Mr. Potter you have been neglecting your duty.” She stated her eyes slightly glazed he heard a gasp and a rustle of fabric from behind him but he didn’t turn. He could deal with his son later. “You who were to be the keeper of the Hallows, the Master of Death, misplaced the very objects placed under your protection. No more shall you neglect your duty. You  _ must  _  keep them  _ safe _ !” Harry saw the girl begin to collapse but was too late to catch her when he felt someone rush past him to gently cradle the girl before she could fully hit the floor. He was confused but smiled at his son.

“James mind telling me what you’re doing here?” He asked and his son glared up at him from his spot on the floor despite the roguish smile on his face.  _ Merlin, he’s so much like them… _ he thought picturing Fred and George during their school days if not for Ginnys firey spirit clearly present as well.

“Oh you know wandering around seeking mischief which seems to follow my little badger. Mind telling me what she was talking about?” Cassie stirred from the floor and sat up placing a hand on James’ cheek.

“I’m okay. I promise.” She placed her forehead against his before he helped her stand. She stared at Harry once again placing her hand in her pocket not just sirius showing up but another man who looked somewhat familiar.

“Regulus Black!” The headmistress gasped out. Harry narrowed his eyes and the girl smiled over her shoulder at the man who smiled back.

“Yes, my father.” The two adults looked at each other and then back between the two. 

“I’m sorry miss Lyle but I see no familial Black resemblance.” The headmistress replied. Cassie took out her wand and James stepped back his eyes hard.

“I know, but allow me to remedy that. My father didn’t want our name to come out before but we now have the go ahead.” She said a spell and her light brown hair turned several shades darker before she reached up and took out, Harry’s eyes narrowed.  _ Are those contacts?! _ Deep grey eyes stared up at him and they almost punched through his heart they reminded him so much of Sirius. Was that a Black family trait? With another flick of her wand her skin paled a tad more and everyone in the room gasped. Harry noted two more behind him. 

“You see my twin and I are very skilled at camouflage. It was necessary never knowing if we were being hunted for our father's alleged crimes. I am also an unregistered Seer Mr. Potter. You may wish to take me into the ministry and for that I understand, but I must return your belongings to you.” With that she to her hand out of her pocket and stepped shakily toward the dark haired man. Harry held out his own hand and felt the Resurrection stone fall onto his palm. Before he fully registered what had happened she placed another item in his grasp. The Elder Wand.

“Do not fail again Mr. Potter.” She said softly. Grey eyes awash with feeling.

 

\------

 

Under the invisibility cloak Carie too shed her disguise. Rose watched her with interest her lip quivering and mind racing. Carie  _ her _ Carie had lied to her. Not out of spite but because she thought she needed to protect herself and her sister for something their father had done. What had he done? Rose held her hand tight when she put her wand away and her contacts in her pocket. Carie stared at her. Her grey eyes turning the ginger haired girl’s insides to mush. She quickly pressed her lips to the grey eyed girls a silent plea to explain when they had the time. 

 

\-----

 

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the grate into Grimmauld place with grace dusting himself off before he made his way upstairs. His natural smirk glued to his face as he stepped onto the third floor landing and made his way to the bedroom of Harry Potter. The strong stench of fire whiskey hit his nose and he felt glass crunch under his feet. Instinctively he grasped his wand and raised it high stepping into the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcements bedroom wand bright and at the ready.

He noted the rumpled sheets, an empty potion vial, the open wardrobe, the broken bottle with whiskey all over the floor, and two sets of whiskey laden footsteps walking down the landing. Draco’s eyes narrowed and he ran a hand through his hair.

“Potter! What have you gotten your barmy arse into this time?!” He quickly strode out of the room and called for Kreacher. Perhaps he would know where his master had gone. If he even realized he was gone.

 

\-----

 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he stuffed the magical objects into his pocket. He was not prepared for this. The wand… How had the wand refused itself?! He had broken it! Ron and Hermione had watched him break it and throw it off the damned bridge! He ran a hand over the stubble on his cheek and now this girl. Fifth year most likely from the looks of her and an unregistered Seer to boot. This was going to make more paperwork for him and his desk was already piled high with ignored stacks of it. Not to mention the fact they were Blacks and he was living in their ancestral fucking home! He needed a drink and he needed one bad. He once again heard a rustling behind him and feeling frustrated he went and jerked the cloak off the other two hidden teens. Only to once again feel a punch in the heart by piercing grey eyes, except these were glaring at him which reminded him of a certain blonde which was probably stomping around his house feeling abandoned or betrayed. Merlin knows that Harry Potter didn’t know what went through Draco Malfoy’s head!

“Why if it isn’t Elder Potter Supreme.” The young girl drawled rolling her eyes, taking the cloak from him and stuffing it in Rose’s waiting arms. Once again reminding him of Draco. 

“Hi Uncle Harry…” Rose let out softly blushing.

“Harry Potter!” The elderly professor's voice rang out and the man once again felt like a wayward teenager. “Am I to understand you gave your invisibility cloak to James and didn’t inform me!” She was livid. Harry grinned at her sheepishly.

“Well it is mine to give away…”

“Not at this point in time Mr. Potter,” Came the voice of the young Seer. “You have responsibilities to those objects. They call to each other. Surely you can feel it…” She clung to James looking frightened of the power she had given back to him. Harry could. That’s why he had gotten rid of them. He didn’t want them. He had, had his fill of them. Suddenly the Hogwarts floo lit up again and Draco Malfoy stepped through as graceful as a panther searching for it’s prey. His grey eyes met Harry’s and now Harry definitely knew that he would be needing another bottle of whiskey. And a strong one at that.

 

\-----

 

Draco wiped soot from his robes yet again and observed the scene around him. Two twin girls one with Harry’s eldest son, one with the Minister for Magic's daughter, Harry Potter looking disheveled and confused, and the Headmistress looking livid as well as concerned.

“Well it seems as I have arrived in time for some interesting drama.” Draco drawled and he noted the shiver that made its way up the Dark haired man’s spine.

“Well lookie here! We not only have Elder Potter Supreme but Hot Papa Malfoy too! The plot thickens!” Drawled the twin next to the Granger-Weasley girl clapping her hands as if this were some sort of play. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Mr. Malfoy now is not a good time. Is there something I can do for you?” The Headmistress asked exasperated. 

“No I just called in at Grimmauld Place in  _ need _ of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement only to be informed that he was rushed here. I thought I could perhaps offer my assistance.” There’s that delicious shiver again, Draco noted watching Harry.

“Well… I need to take Miss?” Harry looked at the girl next to his son.

“Cassiopeia Black, Mr. Potter.” The young girl replied which startled the blonde. Black? She was a Black?

“Yes I need to take young Miss Cassiopeia Black in for Registration. She is an unregistered Seer. I believe I’ll also need your sister Miss?” The other girl rolled her eyes.

“Carinae Black, Elder Potter Supreme better learn our names fast.” Harry let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Yes and Miss Carinae Black will need to come in as well as their papers have been forged and need to be fixed. You can escort us if you like. Seeing as you have Black blood in you maybe we can corroborate their story with a blood test make sure they are who they claim to be.” Draco narrowed his eyes of course he would need proof if they were his family but there was an easier way. 

“There’s a faster and less… intrusive way. If you will come with us ladies?” He looked to the Headmistress for permission and she conceded. 

“We are not done Harry. I still need to talk with you when this is done.” Harry nodded and stepped through the grate with Draco after letting the twins say goodbye.

 

\-----

 

Cassie placed her palm against James’ cheek and nuzzled his chest with her forehead. Across the room Carie clung to Rose whispering her goodbye in the ginger haired girl’s ear. James wrapped his arms around Cassie tightly and she fought back her tears she knew what was going to happen. There was a reason Seers were only at Hogwarts off and on.

“Listen  I don’t know when I’ll see you again but please keep an eye on Carie when she gets back.” James stiffened. He hadn’t put it together yet. “It’ll be okay. I’ll be back at some point I just don’t know when. I’m sorry.” He gripped her tighter and glared at his father and Mr. Malfoy.

“You don’t have to do this…” He whispered. She laughed softly. It was already too late. She stepped away from him and took her sister’s hand stepping into the flames.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love Carie's attitude. She's just all sass!  
> Will Cassie get to come back to Hogwarts?  
> What's so important about being a registered Seer?  
> Will the twins finally get to see their ancestral home?  
> And thus we enter my Darry territory. It is one of my fav pairings of all time. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and once again:  
> [Kudos <3]  
> &  
> [Comments]  
> are appreciated!


	5. Break/Abandonment

So this isn't really a chapter. This is me your friendly neighborhood author saying I'm thinking of abandoning this project as much as it brought me joy to start with and I know where I'd like to take it, my heart just isn't in it anymore. I apologize wholeheartedly to those who were enjoying it. Perhaps I will pick it up again someday. Thank you for your time and once again I'm sorry.


End file.
